castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Pachislot Akumajō Dracula/Gallery
Gallery for Pachislot Akumajō Dracula. Premiere Premiere.jpg Pachislot magazine scan clips Pachi Mag Clip Angela 1.JPG Pachi Mag Clip Angela 2.JPG Pachi Mag Clip Machine.JPG Pachi Mag Clip Bonus.JPG Pachi Mag Clip Logo.JPG Pachi Mag Clip Poster.JPG Wallpapers Pachi dracula 11 1024.jpg Pachi dracula 12 1280.jpg Ad2 01 1280.jpg Ad2 02 1280.jpg Ad2 03 1280.jpg Ad2 04 1280.jpg Ad2 05 1280.jpg Ad2 06 1280.jpg Ad2 07 1280.jpg Ad2 08 1280.jpg Ad2 10 1280.jpg Ad2 11 1280.jpg Ad2 12 1280.jpg Ad2 13 1280.jpg Ad2 14 1280.jpg Ad2 15 1280.jpg Ad2 16 1280.jpg Ad2 17 1280.jpg Ad2 18 1280.jpg Ad2 19 1280.jpg Screenshots First trailer Pachislot01-Castle.jpg Pachislot02-Dracula's Tomb.jpg Pachislot07-Dracula Stares Down.jpg Pachislot08-Dracula's Claw.jpg Pachislot09-Trevor Grabs Whip.jpg Pachislot10-Trevor's Stance.jpg Pachislot11-Church.jpg Pachislot12-Trevor at Machine Tower.jpg Pachislot13-Machine Tower.jpg Pachislot14-Aisle of Candles.jpg Pachislot17-Crumbling Bridge.jpg Pachislot18-Trevor Hanging On.jpg Pachislot19-Trevor Awaits Rising Skeleton.jpg Pachislot22-Whip Extended.jpg Pachislot23-Isaac.jpg Pachislot24-Isaac2.jpg Pachislot25-Trevor on his Knees.jpg Pachislot26-Trevor Flat on Ground.jpg Pachislot27a-Trevor Steps on Portal.jpg Pachislot27b-Trevor on Portal.jpg Pachislot28-Trevor Teleports.jpg Pachislot29-Succubus.jpg Pachislot30-Succubus Laughs.jpg Pachislot31-Trevor Raises Whip.jpg Pachislot34-Death Readies Attack.jpg Pachislot35-Death Throws Sickle.jpg Pachislot36-Approaching Trevor.jpg Pachislot37-Trevor Closeup.jpg Pachislot38-Trevor Gathers Power.jpg Pachislot39-Cross Beam Attack.jpg Pachislot40-Trevor's Eyes.jpg Pachislot43-Running Up Spiral Staircase.jpg Pachislot44-Spiral Staircase 2.jpg Pachislot45-Trevor Challenges.jpg Pachislot41-Trevor Again.jpg Pachislot42-Trevor at Door.jpg Pachislot47-Dracula Closeup.jpg Pachislot05-Trevor Faces Dracula.jpg Pachislot21a-Zead.jpg Pachislot21b-Zead.jpg Second trailer Pachi Promo2 1a - Trevor's Eyes.JPG Pachi Promo2 1b - Trevor's Whip.JPG Pachi Promo2 2a - Medusa Spinning.JPG Pachi Promo2 2b - Medusa Facing.JPG Pachi Promo2 3a - Death.JPG Pachi Promo2 3b - Death.JPG Pachi Promo2 4a - Succubus.JPG Pachi Promo2 4b - Succubus.JPG Pachi Promo2 7a Skeletons Attacked.JPG Pachi Promo2 7b Skeletons Attacked.JPG Pachi Promo2 8 - Richter Cross.JPG Pachi Promo2 6a - Angela Spell.JPG Pachi Promo2 6b - Angela Spell.JPG Pachi Promo2 8a.JPG Pachi Promo2 8b.JPG Pachi Promo2 8c.JPG Third trailer Pachi Promo3 18 - Trevor Ready.JPG Pachi Promo3 19 - Drop Item.JPG Pachi Promo3 09 - Trevor in Armory.JPG Pachi Promo3 10 - St. Germain in Cherry Challenge.JPG Pachi Promo3 15 - Trevor Striding Down Hall.JPG Pachi Promo3 16 - Trevor at Save Statue.JPG Pachi Promo3 17 - Whip Lash.JPG Pachi Promo3 20 - Angela Appears.JPG Pachi Promo3 21 - Angela Closeups.JPG Pachi Promo3 06 - Angela Intercedes.JPG Pachi Promo3 06 - Trevor Grimace.JPG Pachi Promo3 07 - Trevor Reviving.JPG Pachi Promo3 08 - Angela Revives Trevor.JPG Pachi Promo3 22 - Angela Closeup.JPG Pachi Promo3 01 - Trevor Arrives.JPG Pachi Promo3 02 - Skeleton Hoard Falls.JPG Pachi Promo3 03 - Doors Open.JPG Pachi Promo3 04 - Dracula Icicle Attack.JPG Pachi Promo3 05 - Icicles.JPG Pachi Promo3 25 - Angela Ready.JPG Pachi Promo3 26 - Angela Boot.JPG Pachi Promo3 28 - Angela Chance.JPG Pachi Promo3 27 - Angela Back.JPG Pachi Promo3 29 - Tug of War.JPG Pachi Promo3 30 - War Under the Moon.JPG Pachi Promo3 31 - Trevor vs Isaac.JPG Pachi Promo3 34 - Trevor Pulls Back.JPG Pachi Promo3 35 - Isaac Dragged.JPG Pachi Promo3 38 - Trevor Rolls.JPG Pachi Promo3 36 - Swinging Blade.JPG Pachi Promo3 37 - Trevor Leaps over Blade.JPG Pachi Promo3 40 - Medusa Strikes.JPG Pachi Promo3 41 - Medusa Snakes Lunge.JPG Pachi Promo3 44 - Death Flame Attacks.JPG Pachi Promo3 45- Succubus Begins Wind Attack.JPG Pachi Promo3 48 - Flame Whip.JPG Pachi Promo3 49 - Angela's Cross Tattoo.JPG Category:Galleries Category:Dracula Pachislot